1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a fishing rod holding device, and, more particularly, to an ice fishing rod and reel holding device.
2. Related Prior Art
Fishing rod holding devices are used to hold a fishing rod unattended between fish strikes. Illustrative of prior art holder devices are U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,805 to McClelland and U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,584 to Butterwick, Sr., which are particularly adapted to holder devices for ice fishing rod and reels.
McClelland ""805 discloses a fishing rod holder including front and rear supports hinged on a base piece. The front and rear supports may be folded down onto the base piece. The fishing rod holder also includes a fixed rear wall against which the handle of the fishing rod rests. The front support is longer than the rear support, so that the fishing rod extends at a 45 degree angle from its resting point against the fixed rear wall through a groove in the rear support to a groove in the front support.
Butterwick ""584 discloses a fishing rod holder including a base, a front support mounted on the base by a spring-loaded hinge and a rear support mounted on the base by a spring-loaded hinge. The hinges urge the front and rear supports toward an upright position. The front and rear supports are reasonably held in a folded down position by a retainer mechanism.
An object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder that includes means for preventing a fishing rod supported on the holder from being pulled off the holder device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a more stable, convenient and compact fishing rod holder.
In a basic form, the present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a fishing rod and which includes a base member and at least one rod support member interconnected with the base member. Alternatively, the invention relates to a fishing rod holder that includes a base member, at least one rod support member (preferably two) attached to the main base member, and a spacer member foldable to a position engaging the rod support member so as to hold the rod support in an upright, extend or usable position.
In a preferred form, two rod supports are pivotably (e.g., by hinges) supported on the base member and such that one of said rod support is foldable over the other rod support. Also, the holder includes at least one or more foot members extendible outward so as to prevent the rod holder form tipping.
Alternatively, the invention relates to a holder device adapted for use with a rod for ice fishing including a main base member and a support base member foldable over the main base member. The present invention includes a front rod support and a rear rod support attached to the main base member. The rod supports are held in an upright position by the support base member. Also, the rod supports are arranged so that one rod support folds over the other rod support into a transportable position. In addition, the present invention includes feet members attached to the main base member in order to prevent lateral tip.
It is a feature and an advantage of the present invention to provide a biasing mechanism predisposing the rod supports to a folding position.
It is a feature and an advantage of the present invention to provide an offset portion attached to one of the rod supports to approximate the thickness of the other rod support so that one rod support can be folded over the other rod support.
It is a feature and an advantage of the present invention to provide a security latch attached to the front rod support that can be rotated over the fishing rod to prevent movement of the rod.
It is a feature and an advantage of the present invention to provide a notch on the top surface of the front rod support for placement of a fishing hook.
It is a feature and an advantage of the present invention to provide an eyelet on the rear surface of the rear rod support for placement of a fishing hook.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.